


Perfect Timing

by princehhyunjin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Family Member Death, First Meetings, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love at First Sight, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princehhyunjin/pseuds/princehhyunjin
Summary: It's a boy holding a bright neon yellow umbrella over the both of them and he gives Jeongin a sympathetic smile. "Hey.", he says softly. "Are you okay?"
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 85





	Perfect Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god WHY are most of my fics so sad???
> 
> There might be some grammar/spelling mistakes, I wrote this in the middle of the night and English is not my first language lol

It feels like a movie.

Heavy rain splatters down onto Jeongin's umbrella as he stands there surrounded by his whole family. Everyone except two people and Jeongin's hands tremble, when the pastor hands him the white rose.

It feels like a movie. A really bad movie.

The worst movie ever.

The rose falls into the dug-out grave and right when it hits the urns and the mud, he feels his heart shatter into a million pieces once again. A hand lays down on his shoulder, but it's too much. This isn't right, this _can't_ be right. His body runs on autopilot as he breaks free from the grip and starts running. They call after him, but he doesn't stop. His suit is already soaked, his vision becomes blurry. He runs and runs until his legs are about to give out. There is a bus stop with a bench, no roof above it, but he sits down anyways.

And then he cries. His tears mix with the rain, his wet hair hanging in his eyes and he presses his hands to his face. Everything is silent in this moment, not even the rain reaches his ears. Maybe this is all a nightmare, a very long nightmare. But it's not. The rain hitting him starts to hurt on his cold skin.

Until it doesn't anymore.

The sound of the water splashing onto the streets becomes audible again, but he doesn't feel it hitting him anymore. Slowly he removes his hands from his eyes and turns his head.

It's a boy holding a bright neon yellow umbrella over the both of them and he gives Jeongin a sympathetic smile. "Hey.", he says softly. "Are you okay?"

Jeongin stares back at him. "Sorry, dumb question. You're obviously not okay...", the boy mumbles and looks down to his feet for a second. "Do you want to talk about it?" Jeongin shakes his head lightly. They sit in silence with Jeongin sniffling and them both watching the cars passing by. Suddenly the boy rummages through his pockets and hands Jeongin a tissue. "Thank you...", Jeongin whispers barely audible over the heavy rain and traffic going on. The boy smiles at him and Jeongin thinks it must be the smile of an angel, the boy himself is breathtakingly beautiful.

"You know, whatever happened to you... you will be better soon.", he says. Jeongin blinks and stares back at him. "There is always sunshine after rain." They stare at each other for a while and Jeongin believes that the other's eyes are full of sparkles, everything Jeongin had in his own eyes until last week. He wants to say something, but he doesn't know what. A bus rolls up to them and the boy gives him an apologetic smile. "This is my bus, I have to catch a train.", he says. Jeongin nods and they both stand up, so he can bow as a Thank You and the boy can hop onto his bus. But before he can do so, the boy hands him his umbrella. "I think you need it more than I do now.", he says and gives Jeongin another soft smile. "Goodbye." The door closes and the bus drives off, Jeongin left at the sidewalk with the neon yellow umbrella in his hand. He stands there for a few minutes until someone puts a hand on his shoulder and he jerks his head to the side. "There you are! We've been worried sick about you!", his uncle says. "Come on, we have to go."

~

It's been months since Jeongin moved to his aunt and uncle into their house in this small town. There are still unopened boxes in his room, filled with memories he's too afraid to recall. His cousin wants to go to the mall, but his aunt can't drive them as she has to take care of their grandmother, so they have to walk to the nearest bus stop. Jeongin takes his umbrella and sighs. He barely leaves the house, just mopes around in his room and watches the time go by.

They're in a clothing store, when Jeongin gets a call from his aunt and they rush out to the next bus stop taking them to the hospital. Only sitting in the bus, Jeongin then realizes that he left his umbrella at the store. But it's too late to go back and retrieve it. They arrive at the hospital and are greeted by his uncle and aunt nervously shaking and holding them. "Is Grandma going to be okay?", his cousin asks. "I hope so...", his aunt whispers. It tears another hole in Jeongin's heart. He wishes his mother could hold him now... just once more.

Days turn into weeks. Weeks turn into months. And then it happens.

Jeongin feels the familiar tremble in his hand, when the pastor gives him a white rose. He's surrounded by the rest of his family, who hold onto him, but he has never felt as alone as right now. Everyone is eventually leaving him and he can't take it anymore. "I- I need to be alone for a while.", he whispers to his uncle, who squeezes his arm in agreement. His family heads for the mourning feast at their house and he walks around the town aimlessly.

Water drops fall on his face and he looks up at the cloudy sky turning dark. He doesn't have an umbrella on him and there are no shops around he could go into. So he just stands there and waits until the rain is pouring down on him. It's just like almost a year ago... but only this time, there is nobody to offer him an umbrella and a warm smile. There is only his heart breaking again in the pouring rain and he lets the tears flow down his cheeks. The force of the water feels like needles pricking his skin... It hurts almost as much as his heart and all he wants is for everything to stop,

It stops.

He opens his eyes and stares back into the face of a boy holding a bright neon yellow umbrella over the both of them. "Hi.", the boys says and offers him a small smile. "Are you okay?" This is a dream, it _has to_ be. Jeongin blinks a few times. "It's... you?", he whispers. The boy's smile widens and his eyes are so full of sparkles.

Fresh tears fall from Jeongin's eyes and he feels and arm circling around him, pulling him close. "It's okay.", the boy says and rubs his hand soothingly over Jeongin's back. They stand like this for a long time, Jeongin just crying and the boy holding him. They're strangers not even knowing each other's name, but it feels like meeting an old friend again after a long time. The rain slowly subsides until there are only a few drops hitting the umbrella and the boy takes it down. There is a small ray of sunshine peeking through the clouds and Jeongin pulls back carefully.

He's about to apologize for anything like crying into the boy's jacket or just holding him up from whatever he was about to do. "See? There is always sunshine after rain.", the boy says. Suddenly Jeongin feels his lips inching into a smile. "Thank you."

"Hyunjin." Jeongin blinks in confusion. "My name is Hyunjin.", the boy repeats and giggles. "Oh, I'm Jeongin.", the other introduces himself and Hyunjin smiles brightly. Jeongin feels a blush blossoming on his cheeks, so he quickly averts his gaze to the side. The umbrella catches his sight. "Is this..." Hyunjin chuckles. "Yes. You left it at the store I'm working at. It wasn't my shift yet, but I later saw the umbrella laying at the dressing rooms. Isn't it funny?" Jeongin's eyes widen. "You live here?", he asks. "Yes. Last time we met in Seoul, I was just visiting a friend and on my way to the train station to go home.", Hyunjin explains. "I live pretty close to the graveyard at the end of the street with the big trees." Jeongin feels his heart stop.

"I live on that street, too.", he whispers breathlessly. Now Hyunjin's eyes widen. "Really? How come I've never seen you before?" Jeongin looks to the ground again. "I moved here almost a year ago... I don't go out very often.", he mumbles. Since Hyunjin isn't talking back, Jeongin lifts his gaze and is met with the smile of an angel and sparkly eyes. "I hope that will change soon..."

~

They sit in silence on the porch and watch the rain pouring down onto the small town. Hyunjin's suit is a bit wet from carrying the flowers inside, but they don't care. Inside of the house people are talking and eating. "Hey, you two.", Jeongin's aunt interrupts them. They turn to her with big smiles and she frowns down at them. "I was about to apologize to you, but it seems like you guys aren't even upset about this at all.", she huffs. Jeongin smiles. "Don't worry, it's just rain. Nothing got damaged and nobody slipped on the grass.", he concludes.

His aunt rolls his eyes. "Well, it's not like we spent so much money on this just for the rain to ruin it. But if you two are so unbothered, then maybe you don't have a problem with taking pictures in the rain?", she laughs. Suddenly Hyunjin stands up, dusts off his pants and passes her. "That's a great idea.", he says. "I was just kidding!", she rushes and Jeongin laughs. "Actually it's really... perfect. Fitting.", he tells her, when he sees Hyunjin returning with a soft smile.

They step outside in the rain and Hyunjin opens the umbrella. Jeongin's aunt poises the camera, but she frowns lightly again. "Those will be some strange wedding photos.", she points out. Jeongin turns to Hyunjin and he smiles brightly with all the sparkles lighting up in their eyes. "No, it says everything about us.", he whispers before leaning up to kiss a boy holding a bright neon yellow umbrella over both of them.


End file.
